


Chasing Rainbows

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Takes Place During V4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: A strange girl arrives in Menagerie, immediately arousing Ilia's suspicion, but quickly starting other feelings blooming in the faunus...
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Ruby Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Chasing Rainbows

Ilia watched the red-hooded girl with suspicion. She was going around, from market stall to market stall, talking to people. Most of the faunus of Menagerie gave her suspicious looks. If the hooded girl noticed, she wasn't slowed. 

Which was about when she came over to Ilia. "Excuse me, I'm looking a friend of mine. She's black haired, I have the picture here..." She fished in her pocket and pulled out a scroll. Ilia shook herself, seeing a picture of Blake. Not Blake as she'd seen days prior, but Blake as she'd known her, Blake as her childhood friend, the girl she'd always been staring at, always admiring. "It's Blake. I'm looking for her. She's been missing since the Fall of Beacon, I'm worried about her..."

"Haven't seen her," Ilia forced herself to spit out. The girl immediately deflated, and for some reason, Ilia felt the need to add, "But if I hear anything, I'll be sure to let you know."

She nodded, then, as if trying to make Ilia regret her decision, she handed her a card. "Here. Don't hesitate to call me." And she rushed off in a flurry of rose petals. Legit petals. They hung in the air, floating down in front of Ilia. She reached over and touched one, and it disappeared in a faded red twinkle. 

"O-kay," she said slowly and quietly. She looked at the card. "Ruby Rose."

An interesting person. But with all hope, Ilia wouldn't ever see her again.

As she slid the lien over, she heard what she unfortunately recognized as Ruby's loud voice. 

"Please, I'm looking for my friend," Ruby said, trying to weasel information out of one of the stall owners. 

"Lady, I'm trying to do business here," the burly faunus growled. "If it ain't about money, then git out."

Ilia bit her lip as Ruby trudged off, looking like nothing so much as a kicked dog. "I should just turn around and walk away, shouldn't I?" Ilia asked. 

"Hmm?" The stall owner that Ilia had just bought her day's food from turned to look towards the retreating Ruby. "Oh. Well, if everyone 'should' just walk away from strangers in need, then very few people would be doing okay, now, would they?"

Ilia sighed. "I hate how much sense it makes." She hefted her basket of food, then rushed after Ruby. "You're human," she told her. 

Ruby turned and spun, and Ilia's skin turned a light shade of pink on the spot. Quickly regaining her composure-- _Gods, this girl's cute--_ she said, "Most faunus live her to escape the racism and abuse found abundantly elsewhere. So a human running around, asking for her faunus friend...most are unwilling to potentially help someone go through the same horrible experiences that they themselves have been through."

"Oh." Ruby rubbed a hand through her hair. "Well, I guess that makes sense? Hey. Can you try to get the word to her? If you do know her?"

"Uh, I don't," Ilia lied, shrugging helplessly. "But if you have a faunus friend...another one...you can try having them ask around for her." _But I'm surprised she hasn't heard about the Belladonnas. They're rich, and they founded the original White Fang._

"Oh. Thanks for the help!" She rushed off before Ilia could say any more. 

_Help? I wasn't helping her. I know exactly where Blake lives. I could tell her! I could have told her! I could have helped! But then again, she is a human. But...she's completely unlike any human I've met! She's...kind. The humans from that school...they were cruel. She's kind. And not in the calculating, manipulative way--honest to gods pure basic kindness._

_And I guess Adam is unlike any other faunus I've ever met. He's...cruel. Sadistic. And not at all the kind of person I'd think Blake would want to be around._

_And how do I feel about Blake? I guess that's what it comes down to. Do...I still love her? Or does my heart belong to someone else now? Something else?_

She sighed, pushing herself deeper into her mattress. _Right now, I really don't know anything, do I?_

"Still on the search?"

Ruby looked up, towards the strange--and oddly cute--faunus girl that had been offering her advice the past few days. "Oh. Yeah."

"My name's Ilia."

"Nice name. Mine's Ruby."

"I know. It was printed on the card you gave me."

"Oh." Ruby blushed lightly. Ilia laughed. Sitting down besides Ruby, looking out over the ocean, she said, "See, you can also change color, but it's more subtle for you."

"More involuntary."

"I often change color in response to strong emotions," Ilia replied. 

"Oh. Like humans." Ruby chuckled. "What sort of strong emotions?"

Ilia opened her mouth as her entire body turned a bright, fluorescent, pink. 

Ruby found herself blushing as she said, "Um...does that mean what I think it means?"

Ilia turned an even brighter pink--which Ruby had not thought possible. "I--uh--well--"

Ruby looked away. "Let's just...pause a minute while we both think over what to say next." 

And what did Ruby want to say next? Sure, this girl was cute. And Ruby had been needing to take a break from the search anyway. But what about--

Ilia leaned in and kissed Ruby lightly on the cheek. Turning pink again, she said, "Yes. It means what you think it means. Which does come as a surprise to both of us."

"Then the playing field's even," Ruby muttered. 

"So...if you can spare some time from your search...would you like to...hang out some time?"

Ruby could tell how hard those words were for Ilia to say. So she said, "Yes."

A romantic dinner by candlelight. Ruby had assumed she'd meant, like, a walk through a park, but nope. This was what they were doing.

"So, how long have you lived in Menagerie?" Ruby finally asked. 

"My entire life." Ilia delicately cut off a piece of steak, chewing thoughtfully. After swallowing, she added, "I did do some training for entering into Haven. But that didn't work out."

"Sorry to hear." Ruby considered her next statement, then said, "I trained at Signal with my Uncle, then got enrolled at Beacon. Two years early."

"Impressive."

"Eh...I'm not so sure about 'impressive'. It was on accident, cuz I fought some guy who was actually a terrorist instead of some random robber like I thought."

"Managing to get into Beacon two years early is still a feat," Ilia cut in. "That school has legendary standards."

The rest of the meal was filled with small talk of similar caliber--though Ilia refrained from mentioning any involvement with Blake and the White Fang. 

That night, as she lay in bed, she thought. _Do I want to be like Adam--willing to do anything, no matter how atrocious, for my cause, or more like Ruby--seeing the world for the people in it and the actions they do, instead of whether or not they can see in the dark?_

"Ruby."

Ruby looked over at Ilia. "Oh, hey. What's--"

"Follow me," Ilia said stiffly. She began walking down the road. Ruby's curiosity got the better of her, and she followed. 

"Ilia, where are we going?" 

No response. 

"Um, Il, you're kinda worrying me."

The faunus stopped and spun on her. "'Il'?"

"Um...Ilia shortened?"

"It's two damned syllables. Why does it need to be shortened?"

Ruby's mouth worked furiously, but she was unable to find a response. With a sigh, Ilia grimly turned and marched down the path. 

"Ilia, where are we--" Ruby looked ahead. A large mansion sat in the center of the path. Ruby looked around, but saw no other house that they could be walking too. 

"That is the Belladonna Mansion," Ilia explained, casually strolling up to the door. 

Ruby's jaw dropped. "She's rich?"

"Very." Ilia reached up and rang the doorbell. 

"So, are you a friend of hers, then?" Ruby asked. 

Ilia flinched. "Former. We...aren't exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure--"

"Ruby, there's something you should know."

The door opened, and a very tall person filled the doorway, a purple robe trailing the ground. His expression immediately darkened upon seeing Ilia, who said, "Hello, Mr. Ghira. Belladonna. Sir." Her cheeks turned pink. 

The man, evidently Ghira, folded his arms over a bare--and rather hairy--chest. "Ilia. To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Ouch," Ruby muttered, only to find the man's penetrating gaze turned to her. "And who are you?" he demanded. 

Ruby gulped. "A friend of Blake's. Ruby Rose, from Beacon, Mr...uh...Belladonna?"

"That is my name."

"Look, just tell Blake she's here," Ilia said. "Blake can verify it."

Ghira frowned, but stepped back inside, slamming the door in their faces. 

"Yikes." Ruby shuddered. "So, did you, like, rob them or something?"

"Ruby, I work for the White Fang," Ilia confessed. "Specifically, the splinter group lead by Adam Taurus."

"Wait--" The same man who'd cut off Yang's arm. The group responsible for most of the carnage at the Fall of Beacon. Ruby turned on Ilia, who flinched back. "The White Fang?"

"Adam...wasn't the hero I thought he was," Ilia explained. "After this..." She thought a minute. "I'm going to have to leave. No way I can keep working for the 'Fang now. Where--oh. Oh shit. Why didn't I think this through ahead of time?"

The door opened again, and Ruby leapt in and tackled Blake in a hug. "I was so worried about you!" she cried. "You disappeared, Ren thought you'd died, and oh my gods, you're okay!"

Blake looked stunned, then smiled as she separated Ruby from the hug. "Shoulda known you'd track me down," she said easily. Then her gaze fell on Ilia, and her face darkened. "What do _you_ want?"

Clearing her throat, Ruby said, "She is going to help us stop the White Fang."

"I'm what?" Ilia turned to Ruby in shock. 

Ruby grinned at her. "I'm gonna convince you to later, but I'm a little pressed for time at the moment, but I know I'll succeed later, so..."

Blake looked doubtful, and Ilia just sighed. "Well, if you're going to convince me, I might as well not waste anyone's time. Fine then. What do you need me to do?"

"I am not as trusting as Ruby, so hand me your weapon before you come inside," Blake stated, stretching out a hand. 

"Fair enough," Ilia said, handing the weapon to Blake. Blake looked surprised, as if she hadn't expected Ilia to comply. 

But Ruby smiled, and leaned over and kissed Ilia on the cheek. Which made Blake look confused. "I look away for two seconds," she muttered, turning around and walking inside. 

"Ready for this?" Ruby asked, turning to Ilia. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ilia replied. Then, catching Ruby off guard, she kissed her. "So, second date some time?"

Ruby blushed a the kiss, then smiled and said, "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> At the request of SeleneLawfulGood. I'm reasonably certain I've done one request for them before, but hey, I never said one request a person. I took some time to figure out how the characters meet, and then some more time to write, and as usual, I'm not sure how it came out. Also as usual, if you have a request of your own, feel free to leave a comment! But you probably already knew that, seeing as this story was, in and of itself, a request.


End file.
